Your Souls
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Sadie/Anubis. Bagi Anubis, jiwa dan cahaya itu hampir sama. Mirip, demikian juga cahaya jiwa yang biasa ia lihat. Begitu monoton dan ambigu. Namun jiwa Sadie Kane berbeda. Ada cahaya yang berpijar dalam cahaya itu. Dan cahaya, yang membuat Anubis lebih hidup. First fics here—For Five-Fic-First Challenge. RnR?


A/N: Hullo, _pals_. Are there some readers from Indonesia (except me) in here? XD I hope so. _The Kane Chronicles _is not too popular in Indonesian fanfic-world, not like _Percy Jackson and The Olympians._ And I am the only Author who writes Indonesian Fic in here O.O So, please be kind. And sorry, I use Indonesian Languange in this fic, so use Google Translate to read this fic, hehe. /slapped/

.

.

—**Your Soul—**

**©Beatrixmalf**

**Never take any profit and earn money from this fic, I just own the plot and Rick Riordan own Sadie, Anubis, and The Kane Chronicles.**

.

.

**Warning: **Klise (I've warn you!), Sadie/Anubis, Minim Dialog, Random,Weird Ideas, Anubis PoV, Set: The Red Pyramid, and another imperfectness. Happy reading.

.

.

Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat jiwa.

Jiwa yang telah mati, masih hidup, tengah menunggu, dan jiwa-jiwa yang berisi kekosongan dan binar lilin yang nyaris padam.

Aku juga sudah terlalu sering melihat cahaya.

Biasanya, cahaya-cahaya ini terlalu monoton dan sedikit ambigu, dan aku menghabiskan separuh hidupku untuk melihat kilau cahaya _avatar _oleh para saudara dan sanakku—Dewa Dewi Mesir, kau tahu.

Ya, jika kau berpikir aku terlalu cupat—menganggap bahwa cahaya itu sama saja, karena cahaya memiliki banyak fragmen dan ciri khas tersendiri, blah blah blah dan blah blah blah—kau, maaf, agak sedikit salah.

Cahaya Para Dewa biasanya sama. Penuh keangkuhan. Kewibawaan, hasrat ingin berkuasa, kuat, mengintimidasi, dan yah… kau sudah mendapat gambarannya. Kalaupun ada hal yang membedakannya, itu Aura. Tapi tidak, maaf, kita sedang membicarakan cahaya.

Lain lagi dengan Cahaya Para Orang Mati. Nyaris tak tersisa cahaya apapun dari mereka ketika dihakimi. Ada satu cahaya—dan biasanya cahaya itu hanya berisi pengharapan, atau penyesalan.

Jadi, aku pribadi berpendapat bahwa jiwa dan cahaya hampir sama. Jiwa mengandung cahaya, jiwa penadah cahaya; cahaya menerangi jiwa, cahaya memproduksi kehidupan. Jadi, warna jiwa dan cahaya sama.

Sampai aku melihat cahaya seorang Sadie Kane, aku baru menyadari aku sedikit salah. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu.

.

.

Ia menyelinap begitu saja dalam kehidupan-membosankan-ku

Kami, Para Dewa, memiliki kemampuan untuk menyelinap ke dalam kenangan, mimpi, perjalanan roh—dan dalam kasusku, perjalanan kematian.

(_By the way_, sudahkah aku berkata bahwa aku adalah Dewa Kematian dan Pemakaman?)

Dan aku menyelinap ke salah satu kenangan. Saat dimana Osiris—Tuanku, dikebumikan (singkatnya, istilahnya begitu) oleh Ayahku-Yang-Tak-Diakui, Set.

Tetapi aku tak pernah menduga akan bertemu seseorang yang bukan bagian dari kenangan. Untunglah aku spesial—jadi aku bisa mengingatkannya agar tidak mengacau.

Ia seorang gadis, _hantu_ kuduga, dan ada—semacam jiwa Isis yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Dan gadis itu cantik, kuat—berbeda dari yang lain. Apa istilah untuk rona biru tua yang mewarnai rambut karamelnya itu? Ah, iya—_highlight._ Dia memakai highlight, piama linen, dan _combat boots _yang familier.

"Apa kau hantu?" –Dan sesederhana itu, melodi dari bibirku terucap.

Efeknya langsung terlihat. Ia berbalik begitu gesit (Ah, refleknya bagus.) dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, malah menelaah diriku.

Secara naluriah, aku memiringkan kepalaku. (Jangan samakan dengan naluri seekor anjing, kumohon. Itu tidak sopan!)

Dan dia terkesiap, jadi dia baru menyadari bahwa aku bisa melihatnya—aku bertanya kepadanya. Tapi dia hanya menggeleng.

Menarik. "Bukan hantu? _Ba_, mungkin?" tak ada jawaban, jadi aku menghela napas. Aku hanya menunjuk pasrah. "Lihat, tapi jangan mengganggu."

Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal lebih lama, tetapi arus Duat memanggilku, dan tak ada pilihan untuk mengabur menjadi bayangan.

.

.

"Sadie Kane? Siapa?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

_Yeah_, sobat—ada sedikit perubahan latar disini. Nenekku yang sepuh tetapi masih awet muda (Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Yang Mulia Nut. Sedikit gurauan.) memanggilku ke err—flatnya yang mengambang di galaksi, dan menugaskanku untuk memanggil Sadie Kane.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Atau siapa? Atau apa? Aku tak peduli.

"Siapapun dia, itu tak penting," Nut mengibaskan tangannya, dan aku merasa serbuk bintang ditiupkan ke wajahku. "Aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu."

"Mengapa kau tak menitipkannya padaku saja?"

Nut memandangku dengan manik kosmosnya dengan sebal. "Masih berisik seperti biasanya, Anubis. Kau tidak efisien, aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk perjalanan roh ekstra-cepat. Tapi Sadie Kane lain. Aku membutuhkannya."

"Oh, aku merasa seperti dianaktirikan," dengusku. "Baiklah—dimana aku akan menjemputnya?"

"Masuk saja ke dunia hampa, _ba_-nya sebentar lagi tiba."

Aku mengangguk, lalu ruang itu mengabur sesuai kehendakku.

Aku menunggu di kegelapan cukup lama, cukup lama sampai beberapa _ba _berseliweran di depanku—tapi akhirnya dia tiba.

(Oh, bukan. Bukan Sadie Kane. Bahkan saat itu aku tak tahu dia bernama Sadie.)

"Kau lagi," kataku, berjalan keluar dari bayangan. Ah, highlight birunya telah memudar, dan aku heran mengapa aku memerhatikan itu.

"Uh…" gadis itu tergagap. Oh bagus, ia mulai terbungkam lagi. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, gadis ini bisa menghiburku sementara aku menunggu Sadie Kane.

'_Apa yang kautunggu?'_ suara Nut menggema di kepalaku. _'Itu dia, Sadie Kane!'_

Aku terperangah. Tapi belum sempat membuka mulutku, ia sudah bertanya.

"Apa yang kau…"

"Lakukan di sini?" lanjutku santai. "Perjalanan roh dan kematian sangatlah mirip."

Manik birunya menyapu dunia hampa dengan cemas. "Aku—tidak tahu apa artinya. Haruskah aku khawatir?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak juga. Dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Silahkan."

Dan walaupun aku tergoda untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka (sekaligus mengenal gadis itu, tapi itu urusan lain.) aku harus kembali.

Kalau aku tidak ingin diubah menjadi _Galaksi Anubis._

.

.

Saat-saat berikutnya berlalu dengan begitu mencemaskan—dan membosankan. Aku tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi di luar sana, tapi bahkan aku tak mau repot-repot mengetahuinya.

Jiwa-jiwa tetap datang ke Aula Penghakiman setiap harinya—tapi keadaan tak kunjung membaik. Bahkan aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit.

Dan saat itu aku cukup penasaran sehingga aku menimbang-nimbang untuk pergi ke Dunia Atas. Jika aku terdesak.

Tapi—ternyata aku tidak perlu pergi ke Dunia Atas.

Karena aku kedatangan tamu.

.

.

Oh, bagus.

Belum-belum aku sudah merasa jengkel. (Yah, ha, ha. Aku tahu aku _moody _dan _mood-swing _atau istilah keren lainnya—tapi hei. Secara harfiah aku masih 16 tahun!)

Si Dewi Kucing itu—siapa namanya? Bast? Beast? Beach? Berlari menghindariku dan dengan seenaknya menghardikku sebagai anjing gila.

Aku bukan anjing, Demi Ra. Dan gila, ugh, aku bahkan terlalu waras.

Lalu saudaraku tersayang—Horus—walaupun bukan Horus seutuhnya, datang mengunjungiku, membawa kenangan menyebalkan.

Dan aku seharusnya gembira menyadari fakta bahwa Sadie Kane yang sangat misterius itu juga datang ke sini—dan kami bertemu di dunia nyata, akhirnya—tapi aku terlalu gondok.

Aku menyipitkan mataku ke arah Sadie. "Kau tidak mati."

Dia berkedip, tapi sekejap kemudian ia mendengus. "Meskipun kami berusaha sangat keras."

Penasaran perlu, tapi gengsi nomor satu. "Aku tidak berurusan dengan yang masih hidup," lalu aku mencoba untuk berbasa-basi tentang hal lain agar pada akhirnya Sadie akan err—mengobrol denganku.

"Sebenarnya Thoth mengutus kami," Horus-Si-Menyebalkan mulai berbicara, dan _badmood_-ku kembali lagi. Tapi babun itu berbicara dalam kepalaku, jadi aku memilih untuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kau Horus, dan kau…" aku menoleh ke Sadie.

"A-aku—"

Horus mengarahkan tatapan tak percaya pada Sadie. Sadie tersedak, "Aku bukan Isis. Isis sedang berkeliaran dalam tubuhku—tapi aku bukan dia."

"Aku tidak bisa membantu," kataku datar, tapi dengan isyarat, aku menyuruh mereka mengikutiku.

.

.

Kau tidak perlu tahu yang berikutnya. Aku lewati saja.

Kenapa? Karena sebagian adegan itu didominasi oleh Horus, dan kautahu aku agak sensitif dengan dirinya—juga, aku ingin menceritakan err, adeganku dengan Sadie.

"Apa yang kaudengar?" aku menelengkan kepalaku ketika Sadie mengungkapkan keheranannya kepada makam di Aula.

Menarik.

Cahaya jiwa yang tidak tersingkap dalam dirinya—kini mulai berpendar, dan aku tahu Isis mengejang dalam dirinya.

Lihat, bahkan Isis tidak tahan dengan cahaya itu.

"_Jazz_," jawabnya, lalu dengan santai aku merubah latar kami. Aku berada di New Orleans, sekarang—berdua saja, tanpa saudaraku Horus yang menyebalkan.

"Dimana kita?" ia bertanya terperangah. Aku melompat santai, dan mendarat di sampingnya. Cahaya itu masih ada; sedikit mencerahkan kemuramanku.

"New Orleans. Kota yang tenggelam."

"Maaf?"

"Di French Quarter, barat tepi sungai. Aku senang di sini, dan itu sebabnya Aula Penghakiman terhubung ke tempat ini."

Dia menyipitkan matanya, lalu mulai bertanya-tanya tentang _Jazz Pemakaman_. Ah, ini menjadi nilai tambah di mataku—gadis ini kritis.

"Aku membawamu kesini untuk bicara. Aku tahu kau ingin berbicara kepadaku—dan yah, aku tidak suka Horus. Dia menyebalkan. Tapi Isis memperlakukanku sebagai anaknya sendiri," Lalu aku menyihir kain kafan (yang sebenarnya agak memalukan, tapi tak ada cara praktis lain.) menjadi kursi. "Silahkan duduk."

Sadie bergeming, menyipitkan manik biru terangnya ke mataku. Oh ya, dia juga berani. Dan semakin dia berapi-api, semakin kuat juga cahaya yang menarik hatiku itu. Gadis itu bersedekap. "Kau bukan anakku, dan aku bukan Isis."

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak terkekeh. "Tidak. Kau tidak bertindak seperti tubuh perantara dewa. Kau mengingatkanku seperti Ibumu."

Kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku salah bicara. "Kau pernah bertemu Ibuku?"

Oh, demi Mata Horus. [Ups, Horus. Maaf. Kelepasan!]

"A—aku.. sebaiknya aku tidak usah berbicara."

Sadie kelihatan ingin meledak, dan cahaya jiwanya berfragmen. Mengejutkan. Lalu cahaya itu mulai berpendar. "Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku! Apakah dia melewati Aula menggemaskanmu ini?"

Oh, bagus. Aku merasa terintimidasi di depan gadis ini. Semoga saja ke depannya aku tidak bertindak memalukan. "Ini bukan aulaku. Aku hanya mengawasinya sampai Tuan Osiris kembali. Maaf—tapi semua urusan yang berkaitan dengan penghakiman orang mati adalah rahasia."

Sadie masih bergeming,dan aku melihat cahaya jiwa itu meredup lagi, lalu berpijar. Dan aku tahu mengapa aku tertarik dengan cahaya itu—mengapa aku familier dengan cahaya itu. "Hanya saja…jiwamu bercahaya. Cahaya kuat, sama seperti Ibumu."

Sadie mendelik. "Oh, aku tersanjung."

Aku berdeham, mencoba mengabaikannya. "Jadi, silahkan duduk."

.

.

Aku berharap masih memiliki waktu yang lama untuk mengobrol dengan Sadie—sekaligus berdekatan dengan cahaya itu. Entah mengapa, cahaya itu membuatku lebih hidup. Dan bukan cahaya jiwanya saja, tetapi kehadiran Sadie juga—

Ah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Kemudian tiba saatnya untuk menyerahkan Sadie kembali ke dunia fana.

[Ah. Kubocorkan sesuatu padamu—ada beberapa hal yang tidak diceritakan Sadie di rekamannya, dia terlalu malu dengan Carter.]

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau kehabisan waktu. Hanya dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam, Set akan merayakan ulang tahunnya."

Sadie tetap bungkam, tapi aku menangkap emosi kecewa di maniknya. Aku nyaris tersenyum. "Mungkin saat berikutnya kita bertemu…"

"Kau akan sama menyebalkannya?"

Aku tak tahan, jadi aku melangkah maju dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Maaf aku melakukan ini padamu, padahal kita baru kenal. Dan saat berikutnya kita bertemu; kuharap kaubisa memberikan kursus ritual pacaran."

Sadie tercengang, dan aku tersenyum menggoda kepadanya, sambil melirik [apa istilah manusia untuk lirikan nakal, Paman Thoth? Ah, iya—] nakal. "Tetaplah menjaga jiwamu bercahaya, Sadie."

Aku melihat bibir Sadie bergerak, tapi aku sudah melesat ke Dunia Hampa.

"Ya. Tetap bercahaya—sampai kita bertemu kembali, dan aku akan merasa hidup bersamamu."

**Fin.**

Sorry for this random fic. No comments.

Jakarta, June 8th 2012, 12:46.

Akoira Numos Bizantium,

Bea.

**1604 words.**


End file.
